


Steve Rogers ma zasady (i czasem powinien je łamać)

by LoboBathory



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory





	Steve Rogers ma zasady (i czasem powinien je łamać)

Loki zasłużył na swój perwersyjny przydomek, myślał Steve tymi szarymi komórkami, jakie mu jeszcze zostały. Srebrny język nordyckiego bóstwa wyczyniał właśnie cuda z jego penisem, twardym, mokrym od śliny i wzbierającej na czubku spermy i superżołnierz zagryzał wargi, by nie krzyczeć. Jego… jego… jego ucieleśniony syndrom sztokholmski, jak nazywał to Tony, klęczał pomiędzy szeroko rozłożonymi nogami Rogersa, robiąc mu kolejną z niekończącej się serii najlepszych lasek stulecia i wszystko byłoby dobrze – Loki mu obciągnie, Steve go wypieprzy, pójdą spać, amen – gdyby nie to, że język boga zsuwał się coraz niżej… i niżej… i niżej, i cholera, to może i było przyjemne, ale…

  
\- Ej, ej, ej – powiedział, podnosząc się na łokciach i patrząc z góry na drugiego mężczyznę. – Ja nie… no wiesz.

  
\- Ty nie…? – Loki wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i niezadowolonego, że Steve mu przerywa, ale wyglądał tak niemal przez cały czas. Z naciskiem na niezadowolenie.

  
Jego usta były nabrzmiałe i błyszczące od śliny, przez co trudno było się skupić i co on właściwie chciał powiedzieć…?

  
\- Ja nie daję dupy – wulgaryzm mu się nie spodobał, ale liczył na to, że bóg go doceni i ta pionowa zmarszczka między jego brwiami zniknie.

  
\- Och. – Tylko tyle uzyskał. Oczywiście. Ale mógł się spodziewać, że Loki zrozumie, o co mu chodzi, skoro niepisanym prawem ich związku (… wcale nie użył tego słowa) było to, że Steve jest na górze, a Loki… jest Lokim. Ikoną feminizmu. Pod pewnymi względami.

  
\- Nie zamierzałem… - bóg spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem -… cię spenetrować.

  
\- Więc gdzie się pchasz z tymi ustami? – spytał podejrzliwie Steve.

  
Loki wywrócił oczyma.

  
\- Chciałem ci sprawić przyjemność w ramach szeroko rozumianej gry wstępnej, ale jeśli nie masz ochoty… - zaczął się podnosić, ale ręka Kapitana zaczęła uspokajająco głaskać jego ramię, zatrzymując go w miejscu.

  
Tak, Lokiego dosłownie można było „ugłaskać”. Czasami to był na niego jedyny sposób.

  
\- Ja lubię kiedy ty mi to robisz – wyszeptał jeszcze w skórę po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda i Steve poczuł, jak się czerwieni.

  
\- Ale nie chcesz…? – spytał jeszcze dla pewności.

  
\- Stanowczo nie – zapewnił.

  
To było podejrzane.

  
\- Dlaczego nie? – Rogers znowu uniósł się na łokciach i tym razem spojrzał na niego z czymś przypominającym oburzenie i konfuzję w jednym. Odkąd zaczęli być razem (… wcale tak nie pomyślał!), często musiał tak wyglądać.

  
\- Ponieważ – Loki delikatnie, ale stanowczo popchnął go z powrotem na materac – nie przepadam za seksem w ekstremalnych warunkach.

  
Steve tylko zamrugał.

  
\- Proszę cię – Loki znowu teatralnie wywrócił oczyma. – Obaj wiemy, że gdyby spróbował cię przerżnąć, potłukłbym sobie fiuta o ten żelazny pręt, który trzymasz w tyłku, żeby usztywniał ci kręgosłup moralny – i pochylił się, żeby znowu zacząć ssać jego penisa. Z werwą i zaangażowaniem godnym lepszej sprawy. Steve zapomniał, że powinien być oburzany. Ba, z tym niesamowicie zręcznym, wijącym się językiem w okolicach zdecydowanie poniżej standardowej demarkacyjnej linii dozwolonej strefy dotyku, zapomniał nawet, że ma zasady. W pewien sposób, tak właśnie Loki na niego działał. O ile nie był zbyt zajęty doprowadzaniem go do szału.

  
Po wszystkim jednak, kiedy leżeli już spoceni i zdyszani obok siebie, sperma Steve'a schnąca między udami Lokiego, naszła go jeszcze dziwaczniejsza refleksja.

  
Magia czy nie, naprawdę musisz kogoś kochać, żeby dobrowolnie wsunąc mu język w tyłek. Nie powiedział tego na głos, bo nie był samobójcą, ale przytulił swojego ex-boga, obecnego stalkera mocniej i pocałował go w skroń.

  
\- Może jednak kiedyś zaryzykujesz... - zasugerował, a Loki uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej irytującym uśmieszkiem, mówiącym jasno i wyraźnie "z góry wiedziałem, że tak będzie!".

  
Uhm, Steve chyba dał się znowu wrobić. Ale jakoś tym razem nie miał nic przeciwko.

  
Jeszcze przez chwilę standardowo wyszarpywali sobie kołdrę zanim zasnęli, obejmując się mocno.


End file.
